Moment of Peace
by Arizo
Summary: She knew it was over, the end had finally come. All she could do was remember those moments of peace she'd had with this man, and wait for the finale blow.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The story or the character named Naruto.

**I will not bore you, dear reader, with tales of my personal life. I will say: "I hope you enjoy the story I have written." Thank you, and have a good evening. I say 'Evening' because when I posted this story it was evening.**

There is pain in her side from a knife wound he's given her. She leans against the side of the wall gasping air, her vision blurs. And through her blurred vision she sees him, her old Sensei, eliminating the rest of ninjas. The battle was over in seconds, him the clear victor. He turns then and looks down at her; his lips turn upward in a twisted smile that somehow makes him more terrifying. That gaze of his nearly paralyzes her; she falls to the ground, closing her eyes.

All that she can do now is pray. Pray that her former mentor will make it quick. Quick and painless, that is all that she can hope for. Now he is standing over her, she can sense him; she opens her eyes, tears filling them. She cannot help it, she must make her prays a plea. "Quickly, kill me quickly," her voice is stronger than she expects. "You owe me that much."

But Orochimaru had never been one to listen to pleas. He yanked her up by her hair and ran his too long tongue up and down her neck. "I am your Master," he growls possessively.

Unwelcome memories flash before her eyes, memories that involved lying under him night after night, while she screamed his name. "I am your Master," he repeats, biting her neck once. "You belong to me. You have always belonged to me." For each word he speaks he slams her against the wall.

Anko barely felt the pain now, 'I really am going to die' she thought, and wishing her life would flash before her eyes already. 'I'd like to re-live some of those times again…One more time before I die'

One memory in particular did she wish to re-live. Swinging, on a swing; any swing would do. She had swung on a lot of swings. But the only memories that came to her involved the monster pinning her here, at whose hands her life would end; hell even her favorite swinging on a swing memory involved him, she recalled now. He had been pushing her.

And yet she had been happy with him as his student. Pinned against this wall, she realized she did not regret her choices, either. He had been her everything, it was fitting for him to be the one who ended her life. Orochimaru had saved her life as a child, it was fitting he should be the one to take it. She closed her eyes, and focused on a memory of her, lying in his arms; a silent moment of peace, after sex, before drifting into sleep. The moment of peace fill her, and she waited for the finale blow.

It never came; instead her hand was yanked from her side, where it had been pressed against her wound. This new pain pulled Anko from her moment of peace back into the present. A new hand grasped the wound, and she howled in pain.

"I did not say that you could die Anko," the snake-man hissed in her ear. The pain vanished, "As I said before, you are mine. It does not matter that I tossed you aside years ago, now you are back with me where you belong and will be forever loyal. You serve me and only me as your Master and your lover, because you are mine."

She was dropped to the ground, and she lay there shaking with sobs. Only now did she realize how stupid she had been. She would never be free of him. She belonged to him. These facts did not bother her though. For the first time, in a very long time, she felt whole.

"I understand Master," Anko whispered. Slowly, she moved to her knees and bowed before him.

Orochimaru grasped her hair, forcing her to look into his eyes, and pressed his mouth against hers. A kiss she returned eagerly, greedily. "Good girl," he hissed in her ear.

**I greatly enjoy reviews. Therefore, I would be very happy if you clicked on the box below that says review in light green letters. From there on please proceed to tell me what you think of this story that you have just read. **


End file.
